


Robin Roulette (Drabbles)

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Food Kink, Frottage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short Drabbles all focusing on a different mixture of pairings. All Damien Centric are mostly fluff, the others are a bit more sex driven. Rated explicit for those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Roulette (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> First three are fluff based, last three not so much.
> 
> All these were done as requests from ellowyn on tumblr. She gave me six prompt words and six things that can be called kinks (ended up turning a few into something not so kinky). Anyways enjoy.

(Flowers, Fingers)

Watching Damien in the Garden was something Tim would never get used to. He had seen those hands wrap around too many throats, arms, legs; snap too many bones. Yet here they were, gently wrapping around stems and pushing them gently one way or another before going and roughly pull out the weeds that threatened to choke out their lives.

It had been Alfred’s idea, the flowers. He thought that giving Damien something inanimate to take care of, though no less living, would help him have a better understanding of what it was like to take care of something and getting something from it. They had started with basic vegetables, moved to fruits, and now Damien was helping Alfred take care of the roses that were spread out around the estate. Tim would do his best to stay out of the way, watch those hands that he knew the grip of so well in anger caress things as gently as the wind. 

Tim watched in fascination as Damien tore out another clump of weeds, sneer on his face, before throwing them into a plastic bag full of their dead brethren. Then he turned back to the flowers, touched their petals gently, and to Tim’s fascination, developed the ghost of a smile. Then Damien winced and pulled his finger back, the barest hint of red could be seen from Tim’s perch as the youngest popped his finger into his mouth.

Tim had the strangest urge to jump down and take that finger in his hands before kissing and licking away the blood. But that would mean letting Damien know where he was, and if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to watch those fingers stroke against the flowers.

 

(Shoe, Ear-Kissing)

“I told you to think fast.” Damien said again, his tone attempting to stay as bored and nonchalant as possible as Dick rubbed at the side of his head.

“You didn’t say anything,” Dick growled back and continued to rub at his now ringing ear. The shoe had quite literally come from nowhere. He hadn’t even realized Damien was in the room till the thing had hit him upside the head and sent the room spinning. 

“Yeah I did, not my fault you didn’t hear me.” Damien crossed his arms as he looked up at the other who, still rubbing his ear with one hand, bent to pick up his shoe. “Besides, I found your damn shoe, so you can stop whining like a baby.” The youngest Wayne added.

“You hit me in the ear Damien. Out of anyone you should know how bad that can hurt.” Dick replied as he sat heavily on the couch, pulling his shoe on and bending to tie the laces. He paid little attention as Damien padded over almost silently, his ears picking up on the movement despite the slight ringing in his left one. The only reason he even noticed was because he knew what to listen for, though he did nothing to acknowledge Damien as the sounds stopped and he stood next to him. 

Dick was not expecting the sudden heat pressed to the side of his ear that lingered for a moment, a small amount of dampness touching the lobe.

“There, all better you baby.” Damien mumbled and stepped away as Dick’s head snapped to the side to look at him. Damien’s face was still stony, lips drawn in a tight line, but the barest of blushes traced over the tops of his cheek bones. The pain in Dick’s ear was instantly gone.

 

(Clock, Oral Fixation)

No one but Damien knew about the suckers hidden around the manor. The largest stash was kept in one of the few large grandfather clocks scattered around the manor. Or at least, Damien had thought that until he found Jason sitting next to it, sucker in hand.

It was the place Damien would go at night when he needed to suck on something, needed something to keep his tongue occupied. It was an indulgence, a weakness, his ‘mother’ had tried to break him of. He couldn’t stop himself though, the need to suck on things sometimes hitting at the most random moments. So when he rounded the corner and found Jason sucking on one of his beloved suckers he couldn’t help but feel angry.

“That’s mine,” he had snapped, his demeanor going from relaxed to angry in seconds as he stormed over to the other.

“Well it’s in my mouth, so guess not.” Jason replied. Damien watched as the lump in one cheek swiveled to the other, making the stick change position. With a growl Damien opened the door to the clock only to find a few wrappers and left over sticks. He wanted to scream the need to suck on something was so strong, especially from the sudden burst of anxiety caused by Jason. Slamming the door on the clock he made the chime rattle.

“If you really need something to suck on I’ve got just what you need.” Jason said next to him. Damien turned, mouth springing open to yell at the other when he saw Jason holding the lollipop that had been in his mouth. A blue raspberry. His favorite. It was pointing straight down at the crotch of his Jason’s pants.

Damien quickly shut his mouth and felt his face grow just a few degrees hotter.

“Go screw yourself Todd,” he snapped before his hand darted out and grabbed the sucker, quickly shoving it into his mouth. He turned on his heal and walked away, Jason’s chuckles following him down the hall. 

 

(Cake, Licking) 

Tim had no idea how unfair it was to be able to lick icing off of beaters like that. No one’s tongue was supposed to bend like that, move around the prongs and remove the white, whipped frosting from between them. It was taking everything the eldest adopted Wayne had not to tug the thing out of the younger boys hands and have his way with that tongue, see if it tasted like the frosting or purely of Tim.

“What?” Dick was quickly pulled out of any day dreams he was having as his younger adoptive brother looked at him, eye brow slightly cocked as he pulled the beater away from his face. The smallest dollop of frosting stayed on the corner of his mouth, tempting Dick in the worst possible way.

“Nothing,” he recovered quickly, forcing his brain to back pedal as he attempted to focus on what he was doing. A simple spice cake sat in the middle of the counter, a large glob of frosting resting in the center, waiting to be spread out. “Just wondering if we were going to try and get this done before Jason got back or not.” He took his spatula and began spreading the white fluff, the beaters having given it an almost whip cream like texture.

“You know he’s going to be out at least another couple of hours.” The way Tim said it sent shivers down Dick’s back as he looked up and watched the other give a long, firm lick to the underside of the beater, following the curve of it all the way up to the tip where it flicked gently. 

Dick dropped the spatula. 

 

(Paper, Frottage)

Tim’s clothing felt paper thin as Jason pressed him into the wall. Tim made a sound beneath him that made the older man groan. Two nights home and he had Tim pressed against the wall of his room, the towel he had been wearing having already fallen away. 

“J-Jason. Wh-what if they heeaAAaa,” Tim cried out as Jason bucked into him again. The hole of the younger Wayne’s boxers spread allowing Jason inside. Both of them moaned as skin moved against skin in the heat thrown off by their bodies.

“Like you can hear shit through these walls,” Jason growled and let a solid bang echo on the wall. He bucked again against Tim’s cock and grinned into the shorter boy’s neck at the sounds he made. “Besides, you want me to stop?” Another hard grinding of hips and Tim was shaking his head almost hard enough to force Jason to back off. Instead he took one hand off of the wall that had been keeping Tim in place and grabbed the smaller boys chin. It stilled his head long enough that Jason could get in a quick nip. “I didn’t think-“

“Master Jason are you alright in there? It sounded like you may have knocked over your wardrobe again.” Alfred’s voice said muffled behind the heavy oak door, just the barest of cracks evident from where the man had to separate the panels to make sure his words were heard. Jason had never felt Tim push him away so hard in his life.

 

(Door, Biting)

Door frames had many uses. One good use was for hanging things after connecting them to the upper frame. Things like swings.

Dick moaned low as Jason pulled him forwards, impaling his ass back on the others cock. Dick had found Jason in his room after being on patrol. He had been bone tired, and when he had tried to block Jason’s advances he had failed horribly. The only complaint he had, however, was that he hadn’t been able to leave as many lovely marks on the others throat and shoulders as he was wrestled into the swing. 

Every time he was pulled back towards Jason he would see them, the red bites that stood out stark against the others skin, beacons that jumped with each flex of his throat and shoulders. One, just below the others clavicle, was turning a deep purple that outlined Dick’s teeth almost perfectly. He didn’t get to look at them much though, not with how often he was throwing his head back as Jason pushed in hard and deep, making the older Wayne groan and stare up at the doorframe. It was a continual line dividing his dark bedroom from the dim light of his bathroom mirror, a constant thing as he was rocked into and made to cry out.

“So fucking tight. How are you always so, fucking, tight,” Jason grunted out before pulling roughly on Dick’s hips and pulling him flush against his pelvis. Jason bent at the waist, teeth sinking into Dick’s shoulder and giving Dick the perfect angle to add a new chain in the necklace of bites around his throat. The barest of groans filtered out around skin as they came, the taste of each other’s flesh in their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to prompts, so if you have something shoot me a message. I go by the same name on tumblr as I do here.


End file.
